Currently Untitiled
by BonesBooth206
Summary: A late Valentine's day fic. BB maybe some slight AH


AN: Well, this was supposed to be finished and posted by Valentine's Day, but I've been writing it at school during study hall, so it took a while just to write this much, not to mind the fact that I have no idea what to do in the next chapters, or even if I should make one.

* * *

Angela Montenegro practically danced around the office, putting up lavish decorations of red and pink. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and the rest of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab had been decorated, except one Temperance Brennan's office. But that was about to change. Angela wouldn't let her friend get away this year. Valentine's Day was a special holiday, no matter how much her friend argued that it was just a day for commercializing expensive jewelry, cards, and chocolates. At this moment, she was busy standing on a ladder, trying to hang red streamers over her friends desk. 

In that moment she was interrupted by the voice of another colleague. "Hey Angela. Happy Valentine's Day." the voice said, walking into the room.

"Hey Booth. The same to you." Angela replied as she climbed down the ladder and surveyed the room, smiling at her own decorations.

"Looks good Ange, but do you really think that Bones is going to be happy with it?" Booth asked, glancing behind him to make sure the topic of their conversation wasn't listening in.

"Ah, she won't mind, I do this every year. And besides, she needs at least something to influence her on this special day. Although, she could use a little help" She hinted, winking at him in the process. Booth just smirked and walked out of the office, leaving a smiling Angela behind him, and made his way towards the platform in the middle of the lab.

Temperance Brennan was a busy woman. When she wasn't helping the FBI with a case, she was taking exotic vacations to Peru, or some other country. In fact, she had just returned from Peru a few weeks ago. Of course, she almost didn't because of the visit with her father and brother at the jail for Christmas. However, the airline was kind enough to let her reschedule her flight, after some persuading that had to deal with her needed to get on that flight, and if she didn't her partner, who was an FBI agent would not be happy.

Since then, things had been quiet, save for the case that they had just solved about a week ago. It had dealt with a child kidnapping, but they were lucky enough to find the child in time. It had been a hard week for her and her team, but they had managed to get through it. After that, Brennan just busied herself with things here at the lab. Currently, she was supervising Zack as he worked on one of the bodies from limbo. He didn't need her to supervise him anymore, as he had achieved his doctorate, but she really didn't have anything else to do.

"Did you notice the slight fracture of the femur?" Brennan asked, not looking up from the skeleton. "It doesn't look like it was anything that could have killed him though. Maybe it somehow was damaged before he was killed. Maybe trying to fight off his attacker?" Zack commented. Brennan shrugged and hearing someone calling her name just down the hall, looked up towards Zack and said "Good Zack, keep going and notify me if you need anything." With that she gathered some files she had brought with her and started down the steps and towards her office. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with something solid, sending a few of her files to the ground.

"Whoa, Bones, watch where you're going. Sometimes you might run into someone who's not going to be as nice about it as me." Booth said with a smirk written across his face. Brennan just rolled her eyes and bent down to retrieve her fallen papers. Standing back up she started walking towards her office once more, aware that Booth was following her.

"Do we have a case?" she asked, sounding more irritated than she meant to.

"No, Bones, we don't have a case. I was just coming to get your signature on a few things, and to make sure that you were going to actually eat dinner. How about we go to the diner?" Booth asked, sending his charm smile her way.

Brennan sighed and taking the file from Booth, sat down at her desk to sign the papers. "Fine, Booth, I'll go with you for lunch. Just let me sign these and a few other reports." She said, not taking her eyes off of the paper. She was so occupied with the papers in front of her, that she hadn't noticed all the decorations that had just been scattered throughout her office.

Booth just continued to watch her, only somewhat amazed at how she could just block out her surroundings when she was focused on something. Sooner or later she would notice however, and he didn't know how that would turn out. "Okay Bones" he said, waiting for her to finish.

Signing the last piece of paper, she sighed again and finally looked up at Booth. "Here" she said, handing him the papers that were his and standing up to get her coat and purse. As she did, she noticed something was not quite right about her office and, making a turn on the spot, surveyed the new interior of her office.

There were red and pink hearts everywhere you looked and above her door was a large banner that said Happy Valentine's Day! in fancy writing. When she looked up she noticed there were red and pink streamers over her desk. "Angela" she said, mostly to herself. However Booth nodded, confirming her suspicion.

"Figures, she does this every year. Although, it does look very nice." Brennan said, walking out of her office, Booth in tow. As they walked outside towards Booth's SVU they were met with the cold DC air, causing Brennan to pull her coat tighter around herself. Booth opened the passenger side door for her, and rolling her eyes she got into the car, shutting the door behind her. Booth got into the driver's seat and started the car, driving it out onto the road and towards the diner.

Once they reached the diner Booth parked the SVU and they got out and walked into the restaurant. They sat down at their regular booth by the window and the waitress walked up to their table to take their order. "You guys want your usual?" the blonde asked, only glancing at Brennan for a brief moment before turning her attention to Booth. They both nodded and she walked away to put in their orders.

"So Bones, what are you doing tomorrow for Valentine's day?" Booth asked looking over at Brennan who was frowning in the direction the waitress had just gone. He smirked at her obvious jealousy. Knowing that she would just deny ever feeling such emotion, he didn't comment on it.

"What Booth?" Brennan asked, coming out of her thoughts. That waitress had been starring at Booth like he was hers, and she hadn't liked it one bit.

"I asked what you were doing for Valentine 's Day Bones" Booth asked for a second time.

"Oh, nothing special. Just working." Brennan replied, earning a shake of the head from Booth. "What?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

Booth had to smile at her confusion. "Nothing Bones, it's just. Don't you ever get tired of working? I mean, tomorrow's a holiday for goodness sake." he said.

"Not really Booth. And tomorrow is just a day for commercializing the sale of flowers and chocolate and jewelry for those who you 'love.' How many times do I have to express my feelings on this subject?" she stated. When she was a kid, she had loved Valentine's Day. Her mother had always gotten her a single red rose and some white carnations on the day, and to be truthful, she missed that now. But her family had left her, only reappearing to be put in jail.

"Fine Bones but someday you will understand" Booth said smiling. The waitress returned with their drinks and food. A salad for Brennan and a burger and fries for Booth. They muttered a simple thank you and began eating their dinner. "So Booth, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Brennan asked between bites of her salad.

"I don't know Bones" Booth said semi-truthfully. He was planning on making the day special for her, but he wasn't going to tell her that now.

"Really? I was sure you were going to have a date by now" Brennan said, smirking at his grumpy expression. Then as an afterthought she added more to herself than Booth, "I'm sure that waitress would love to have dinner with you." And you wouldn't let that happen, the little voice inside her head told her, because you want him for yourself. Brennan pushed the thoughts away, but not before considering the thought. Recently she had been thinking of Booth a lot more, especially since the mistletoe kiss at Christmas.

Booth was almost hurt by her words, but he wasn't going to let it show. She was the one who he wanted to have dinner with tomorrow. She was the one who he wanted to make the day special for. She was the one who had stolen his heart. He was in love with her. Yes, Seeley Booth was in love with Temperance Brennan, and he was going to make her realize it, someway or another. He only hoped that she would return the feelings. "Ha ha very funny Bones." he replied frowning at her.

Brennan just shrugged and having been done with her salad for a few minutes, reached over and stole a fry off of Booth's plate. "Hey!" Booth said trying to seem angry, but his smile betraying him. "Get your own fries." he said before finishing them off and laying the money for the check on the table. "Come on Bones" he said, standing and putting his coat back on. He let her do the same before ushering her out the door with a hand on the small of her back. They walked back to the car and he drove her back to the Jeffersonian.

"See you soon Bones" Booth said, smiling at her as he waved from the car before driving off.

"Bye Booth" Brennan called after him, before walking to her own car. Normally she wouldn't have gone home this early, but she was tired and overworked and just needed some sleep. Hopping into her car she made the 10 minute drive back to her apartment. Walking into her bedroom she decided on getting a shower before she went to bed, which she did quickly before getting into her pajamas and getting into her bed. Pulling the sheets tighter around her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

AN2: So, how was it? Reviews make my day :) Also, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happen, and also what a good title might be. 


End file.
